Embedded computers and micro-processors have improved toys for children. They have been used most extensively in educational toys, but have also been used in interactive toys. ActiMates® Barney® is one example of an interactive toy which responds to interaction from a child by appropriate vocalisations, and can sing-a-long to videos.